conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Suppression Fleet
The Suppression Fleet was first created to deal with the loss of contact with the Salinus I Universe, originally thought to be sabotage and treason, the fleets name originates from the idea that the fleet would need to suppress the rebellion, but after arriving in the Salinus I Universe its name came for a different use, the need to suppress the Paracytill. The Suppression Fleet fought in almost every major battle, earning distinction as a highly regimented and highly respectable force. The Suppression Fleet also loss the most ships and units in the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Paracytill War, due to them always volunteering to be on the front lines and fight, the battle group Si-Lai is known for their heroic last stand and holding off a superior amount of ships for over 30 days. History Before the Salinus I crisis was unfolding, the Arkhangelsk Empire had already commissioned the creation of a new fleet to help reinforce the Royal Arkhangelsk Navy. After the completion of the fleet, the onset of the Salinus I crisis began and the fleet was given the name the Suppression Fleet due to its nature to go and suppress the rebels thought to occupy the Salinus I Universe. When the Suppression Fleet reached the Salinus I Universe they realized that the planets they scanned were filled with a biological parasite that had infected the majority of the Universe. With the parasites in control of the majority of the Universe they fought to slowly reclaim the captured planets with the help of portions of the Arkhangelsk Fleet, and the Emergency Fleet. The 15,550 strong Suppression Fleet led the charge in taking back planet after planet, until they had thought they had cleansed the parasite. After some unknown time the parasite reemerged and the Suppression Fleet continued its never ending crusade. The long and destructive war that ensued caused great damage to the Suppression Fleet, at the end of the war, and before the Evacuation of Nit-Ail the total ships were a little more than 1,230. With the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Paracytill War over, the Suppression Fleet took up the mantle to rid all of the Ultiverse from the Paracytill, engaging in significant campaigns in numerous universes to help and suppress the Paracytill threat. The Suppression Fleet is usually the first fleet to arrive in an universe when there is a Paracytill outbreak, they usually handle the situation and set up a pure world until the Containment Fleet and Auxiliary Fleets can come and assist. Current Operations Currently the Suppression Fleet is in the Sifian II Universe to deal with the Paracytill outbreak that has occurred. The current commander of the Suppression Fleet is Supreme Fleet Commander Sophica, who operates from his flagship the ARS Romanal. The current status of the Sifian II Paracytill outbreak is unknown, but the last report has stated that a pure planet is in the works. Commanders Supreme Fleet Commander Zealius Tyrallia Supreme Fleet Commander Empirea Basan Supreme Fleet Commander Pious Gregian Supreme Fleet Commander Sophica Battlegroups The battle groups of the Suppression Fleet are named after planets lost to the Parcytill: *Silanus *Crythea *Yikan *Il-Nait *Bikha *Zealin *Bocka *Creal *Fortin *Aldeph *Adeptia *Tivi *Werea See Also *Arkhangelsk Fleet *Royal Arkhangelsk Navy Category:ArkhangelskCategory:Organizations